1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insert for pressurized containers for liquids, in particular, beverage containers. The insert comprises a component chamber for receiving a liquid, paste-like, powder-like or solid component, for example, a flavoring agent, coloring agent, or other agents. The insert moreover comprises a pressure chamber as a means for introducing the component into the liquid when opening the container for liquids, wherein the pressure chamber has a small outer bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction of a component or active substance into a liquid with the goal of changing the properties of this liquid in a certain way is known for different fields of application. In this connection, generally two different applications are to be differentiated, in particular:                the introduction of the active substance into the liquid already during manufacture of the final product, for example, the introduction of coloring or flavoring agents in the manufacture of beverages such as sodas, liquor, etc.;        the introduction of the active substance only upon using or consuming the liquid, for example, the introduction of milk and sugar into coffee which has been previously prepared.        
For introducing the active substance already during the manufacture of the liquid, known devices, such as, for example, metering pumps or weighing devices, are employed which have to meter correspondingly large quantities depending on the manufacturing process. The introduction of the active substance into the liquid with delay after the production process, wherein the point in time of the introduction of the active substance can be selected freely, presents the difficulty of metering, depending on the amount of liquid, correspondingly small amounts of active substance and of storing the liquid and the active substance separate from one another and of bringing them into contact only as needed.
From European patent document 0 965 536 an insert for receiving a solid, paste-like, or liquid agent, for example, a coloring agent or a flavoring agent, for use in beverage containers is known for the purpose of a metered introduction of this agent into a beverage. The introduction of the active substance is carried out automatically when opening the beverage container which is pressurized by gas pressure. The known active substance container is cylindrical and of a stepped configuration with two chambers and with a dispensing opening. It is connected fixedly to the inner bottom of the beverage container. The configuration and the introduction of the insert or active substance container are relatively complex and cost-intensive, and, moreover, this insert is neither suitable for all types of containers for liquids nor for special applications.